


In this void I write your name to fill it somehow

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series Hannibal has amnesia and it's up to Will to fill in the gaps. He can't resist taking advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this void I write your name to fill it somehow

He has lost his memory. Not all of it, but most.  
Hannibal Lecter doesn’t remember his recent past, so much knowledge gone.  
He remembers Mischa and Lady Murasaki and his uncle.  
He doesn’t know Alana Bloom or Jack Crawford.  
Not even Will Graham.  
Will has told him they fell.  
And that they are on the run.

*  
“Where is this?” he asks.  
“Paris, “ says Will. “For now, Chiyoh sent fake passports.”  
“I remember her.”  
“But not me.”  
“No. What are you to me?” he asks and receives a sad smile in return.  
”You..were obsessed with me.”  
“Were we lovers?”  
“Yes,” lies Will.  
“I’m sorry. I only recall female lovers.”  
“You changed your mind when you met me,” says Will.  
“I suppose a late life change can occur if you met the right person.”  
“You are forty..five. It’s not old.”  
“Not to you. But to the young I am ancient.”  
“And wise.”  
“You said we were on the run..”  
“Yes. We killed a serial killer together.”  
“Together?” He has always hunted alone.  
“Yes. It was beautiful; you were so lethal and graceful in the moonlight. I fell into your arms.”  
“Of course. Eros and Thanatos walk hand in hand.”  
“You would say that, my love.”  
“Did I kill anyone else?”  
Will laughs. “Yes. You are the Chesapeake Ripper. You ate people.”  
“Did I?”  
“Oh Hannibal. Read what it says about you online. Believe some of it.”  
“I shall be careful.”

*  
Hannibal looks up his illustrious past.  
One Freddie Lounds calls him and Will “murder husbands.” He supposes Will’s account of them is true.  
There’s more on his past and an interview with Bedelia du Maurier, his former psychiatrist and lover.  
She speaks of him being obsessed with an FBI profiler, Will Graham, and trying to make Will into his own image.  
She speaks of three people in their bed. Not literally.  
He looks at her picture; she is beautiful and chilly, and troubled.  
She wrote a book about him.  
He looks at gruesome crime scene photos and shrugs.  
He can be a phoenix and rise from his own ashes.  
All facts point to Will telling the truth, he was obsessed with the man and they both tried to kill each other. Eros and Thanatos.

*  
They go to Nice.  
He has funds and Chiyoh is helpful.  
He recalls enough of art history to lecture on it.  
Will gets him to take up cooking and he has an aptitude for it.  
Will tells him he’s missed his cooking.  
He kisses Will after one dinner, and Will cards fingers through his short hair and breathes in his scent.  
“I love you,” he says.  
Hannibal says it right back.  
“Teach me,” he says and Will nods.  
He can do that.  
There’s a lot of fumbling with clothes until they are in bed, naked and eager.  
Hannibal can’t recall this, he figures he’ll learn.  
They wrestle awkwardly, and Will takes the lead.  
They burn for each other, enough to relight the dormant fire.  
He takes Will in a Greek fashion, recalling those images of Achilles and Patroclus he used to draw as a teenager. His cock aches as it slides between Will’s buttocks.  
Will is beautiful like his drawings of the Greek warrior was.  
He must have drawn Will before.  
He comes, and Will follows him.  
They lie together for a long time, whispering of nothing at all.

*  
They are happy for a while without complications.  
Then Hannibal starts to recall his past.  
Hannibal doesn’t tell Will.  
He knows about Will’s lie.  
It seems Will only hastened the inevitable.  
Hannibal recalls seeing Will the first time, holding him as he trembles and bleeds, talking with him about all things that matter.  
He recalls his orgasm after pleasuring himself while watching Will sleep after he freed him from Mason Verger.  
He recalls their rebirth after being bathed in moonlight and dragon blood.  
Their almost death that was a start for a new life.  
Hannibal feels proud of Will for mastering this lie so long, like a mentor having taught his eager pupil.  
*  
Will looks at him.  
“You remember now don’t you?”  
“You are a clever boy.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I thought I’d let you figure it out for yourself.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“You are not. You only sped things up with us. “  
“I suppose so.”  
Hannibal smiles. There are gaps in his memory, but he knows all he needs to know.  
“Let’s go to bed,” he says.  
“Really?”  
“If I found sexual stimulation from you unwelcome I would not hesitate to say so. I do not. I find it most invigorating.”  
“I love you too,” says Will and lets himself be led to bed.

*  
Afterwards Hannibal supposes he’s found his ideal man.  
The one, his romantic ideal all along.  
He draws Will as he sleeps. He adds an image of himself beside Will.


End file.
